User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate 5-6
Chapter 5 Prohyas found himself flying through the air with a stone slate with engravings on it. Prohyas was suddenly picked out of the air by Monkey Chunks. "Be careful Monkey Chunks, we do not want to damage the slab. Mmm-hmm." Bibila advised from the Sasquatch's shoulder. "One accent slab, straight from the Dinosaur kingdom. Just as you asked." Prohyas spoke with pride as he offered it to Bibila, who stretched her arms to a ridiculous degree and swapped the slab for a bag of gems. "This will really tie the Jurassic section together. Mmm-hmm." Bibila mentioned. "Wouldn't a rug do the same job?" Prohyas asked. This caused an awkward silence until Monkey Chunks decided to throw Prohyas into the air. "Good boy." Biblia praised. Soon, at Norman and Kablammica's broccoli farm. Danelda and Hoppus were inside waiting for Kablammica to serve them some broccoli soup. They were sat at opposite sides of the table, with Hoppus glaring at Danelda, who just gave a mischievous smile in return. "Don't you get board working here?" Hoppus asked with a irritated voice. "Not really, it's nice and simple, pulse fighting anything that tries to steal the broccoli keeps things interesting." Danelda answered with a smile that she knew rubbed Hoppus the wrong way. "Lucky you." Hoppus grumbled. "Okay you two, here your - hey do you here something?" Kablammica asked and both of the rabbits perked up their ears and heard a yelling. It was getting louder and louder, until Prohyas crashed through the door and into the floor face first. "Try to start a combat roll before you hit the ground dear." Kablammica calmly advised her son as she took out another bowl. Yes, mother dearest." Prohyas answered as he got up and staggered to the table. Both Hoppus and Danelda were surprised at how Kablammica handled her son's sudden appearance and injury. Once Prohyas had sat himself down, he shook his head and regained his senses. Kablammica noticed the sack of gems attached to his waist while she served him some broccoli. "Have you already finished a mission today?" she asked in surprise. "Yeah, I went to the Dinosaur Kingdom to pick up a stone slab for the Library Of Hush." Prohyas answered. "Why did they need that?" Danelda asked before eating more of her soup. "It was to tie the Jurassic section together." Prohyas responded. "Why not just use a rug?" Hoppus asked after he put his bowl down. "That's what I said!" "Sounds like you had fun." Kablammica commented. "It was okay." Prohyas mentioned. "Oh?" Kablammica commented. "Don't get me wrong, the dinosaurs put up a good fight. But I just don't feel like running missions solo right now." Prohyas elaborated. "Well, how are you doing on finding your sister?" Kablammica asked. "I tried setting up a trap, but..." Flashback. Prohyas buried Carnivorous plant Magisword up to it's mouth and placed a Veronica Victorious novel inside it's mouth before jumping behind a nearby bush. It wasn't long until he heard Carnivorous Plant chomp down. Prohyas jumped up with glee, but his face dropped when he realised it was Gateaux. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! I beg of you!" Gateaux yelled as he ran around and tried to shack the Magisword off of his hand. Prohyas tried this a few more times, catching thieves, Noville and a few civilians. The present. As in now. "Can you think of anyone who would do this?" Danelda asked. "Not one." Prohyas answered. "Really? You can't think of anyone who holds a grudge against you?" Hoppus questioned with a raised brow. "Not anyone would take our Magiswords, Vambre, bury the ones closest to me and just leave me behind." Prohyas responded. Hoppus sighed and looked to the floor. "It gets easier ... you just get used to working alone." He mentions. "You do. But you forget how much fun it was and why you chose to be an adventurer in the first place." Danelda adds on. Hoppus glances at her from the corner of his eye and sees the Danelda is in deep thought as she stairs at her bowl. "What happened!?" Norman cried out from outside. He reached for the doors handle, but Prohyas had knocked it off, so he just pushed it open. "Hi Dad." Prohyas waved. "Honey, I'm off to get a new door. Anyone can come in now." Norman muttered. "Tell me about it." Mysterious Hooded Woman said from behind him, causing Norman to jump. Mysterious Hooded Woman made her way to Prohyas. "I need you to collect a skull from The Cave Of Shade. It's a level 10 cave in the Deepest Darkest Woods." "How did you-" "Crystal Ball." M.H.W cut Prohyas off by answering his question. "Oh." "Mmm. Warrior huddle!" Kablammica called out. "Norman, why don't you give Danelda the rest of the day off, so she can help Prohyas? No offence Sweetie." "None taken." Prohyas responds. "Well, she has already finished the majority of her jobs. Why not?" Norman answered. With that the huddle concluded. "Danelda, why don't you help Prohyas on his mission? Working for broccoli soup will only get you so far ya know." Kablammica sujested. "A level 10 cave, sounds fun." Danelda responded with a optimistic tone. "I have enough gems to pay both of you." Mysterious Hooded Woman from her seat at the table. "I'm coming to!" Hoppus proclaimed and everyone looked at him. "What? I have my reasons!" Soon, in the Deepest Darkest Woods. Prohyas, Danelda and Hoppus mad their way across the woods using their own methods. Prohyas was flying on the Golden Broomstick Magisword. Danelda used her Levitation Magisword to float above the ground. And Hoppus burrowed through the ground. Once they arrived Hoppus burst forth from the ground and the others stopped behind him. Hoppus turned and addressed them. "Alright, this is a level 10 cave, so messing around." He ordered. This gave Danelda a idea. A fun yet mischievous idea. "Hey Prohyas." She called with a grin. Hoppus picked on her tone and listened in as they entered the cave. "Want to swap magiswords for this cave?" "Heck yeah!" Prohyas cheered. "Nooo!" Hoppus roared, but was ignored. "Cool, you can use my Levitation Magisword, and I get to use one of yours." Danelda told Prohyas. "How about this one?" Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. Now that was just rubbing salt into the wound for Hoppus. "Deal." Danelda responded. "Now Zombie Pumpkin." Prohyas began. "Yeah?" Zombie Pumpkin asked. "I'm going to hand you over to Danelda for this cave. Okay?" Prohyas informed Z.P. "Ooo, okay." Z.P. answered. Prohyas traded with Danelda and also handed a sack of pumpkin seeds. "What are these for?" Danelda asked. "Give a handful to Zombie Pumpkin when things get rough and he'll handle the rest." Prohyas explained. "Aw shucks." Z.P. responds. "So how do you use this magisword? I've seen you use it without even touching it." Prohyas asked. "That's the advanced stuff. Since you've never done this before, just point it at what you want to move and say where you want it to go." Danelda informed him. Prohyas pointed it at himself and Danelda was already smiling. "Forward." Prohyas commanded, and he shoot straight ahead the gust of wind forcing Danelda to hold onto her hat. Prohyas collided with Hoppus and they both began to roll across the ground. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Prohyas called out and the immediately stopped rolling. With Prohyas coming face-to-face with a furious Hoppus. "Hehe, sorry Hoppus." Hoppus growled and kicked Prohyas off of him. He grumbled all the way into a pit trap. "Hoppus!" Prohyas and Danelda called out and ran to the edge of the pit. Spikes sat at the bottom of the pit. Hoppus was at the halfway point holding on tight to his Carrot Magisword, which he had buried beep into the wall. "Danelda, get me out of here!" Hoppus called. "Okay Prohyas, aim the Levitation Magisword at Hoppus." Danelda ordered. "On it." Prohyas answered. "What!?" Hoppus yelled. Hoppus soon felt as if he he was completely weightless. "Great, now raise the sword slowly." Danelda instructed. Prohyas listened to Danelda and Hoppus was slowly lifted out of the trap. "Hey, I'm doing it." Prohyas cheered. Once he had lifted Hoppus out of the trap, Prohyas moved Hoppus to safe ground, but didn't know how to put him down. Prohyas looked to Danelda for advice. "All you have to do now is relax." Danelda informed Prohyas. Prohyas listened to Danelda and Hoppus dropped to the floor. Hoppus looked past his teammates without saying a word to either of them. "This hallway is far to long for that to be the only trap." He commented. Danelda and Prohyas also looked down the hallway. "I agree." Danelda mentioned. "I have best plan. Danelda hand Zombie Pumpkin Magisword some pumpkin seeds and shoot them across the floor." Prohyas ordered. Danelda complied and the pumpkin seeds set of multiple traps along the hallway. "It worked!" He cheered. "Maybe you do have a brain after all." Hoppus commented before jumping the pit. "Hey!" Prohyas called with a annoyed tone. Prohyas looked over to Danelda and noticed she was sulking. "What's wrong Danelda?" Prohyas asked as they both jumped over the first trap. Danelda sighed. "I wanted to get Hoppus to lighten up, but I don't think he's going to in a level 10 cave." Danelda answered while they slipped between the fire pits while the flames lowered. "Maybe you should try talking to him. He voulenteried to come along, and no one knows if he's actually going to get paid." Prohyas mentions as they crawl under the saw blades. Danelda glanced at Hoppus who was now waiting at the end of the hallway. "What have I got to lose?" For the rest of the mission Danelda tried to talk to Hoppus, but he ignored her and kept ahead of her. The traps and monsters didn't help. Soon, in the final room. "You ignore me forever Hoppus." Danelda growled, as the group entered the final room. A loud screech stopped them dead in their tracks. They slowly looked up and saw a bat, 4X the size of Prohyas. "Don't move or say anything." Prohyas spoke. The giant bat faced the with it's bright glowing eyes and dazzled them. The party moved to cover their eyes and alerted the bat. "It sees us!" Hoppus cried. "Scatter!" Danelda called out. They all jumped out of the way as the bat screeched and lighting shot fourth from it's mouth. Carrot Magisword. Hoppus fired carrots at the creature as he ran. This caused the bat to face him attack once more. Hoppus was fried by the lightning and collapsed. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. "What's that?" Zombie Pumpkin asked. "What? You never seen a Thunder Bat before?" Danelda questioned as she handed Zombie Pumpkin some Pumpkin seeds. "Let's hope this works." Danelda commented. "Danelda! Zombie Pumpkin can use seeds to trap enemies!" Prohyas called out. Danelda took a deep breath and fired as the Thunder Bat tried to strike Prohyas with its wings. The seeds grew vines and ensnared the beast. Levitation Magisword. Prohyas prepared to use the Magisword, but the bat landed on him and caused him to drop the Magisword. The Magisword wa then picked up by Hoppus, who used it to lift the Thunder Bat into the air and slam it into the wall. A pillar raised from the ground with a skull wearing a jester hat. "Just like old times, ay Hoppus?" Danelda asked with a smile. "Heh, yeah." Hoppus responded. "Thank you for retrieving the skull for me." Mysterious Hooded Woman said from behind them, causing Hoppus and Danelda to jump. "So what dose it do?" Prohyas asked. "It tells jokes about who ever holds it. Mostly using their secrets as material." M.H.W. answered and caused everyone to back away. Chapter 6 At Witchy Simone's apartment. "I'm sorry Simone, but this is one of Grup's few days off." Prohyas said as said as he walked to the door. "Awww." Simone groaned. Simone had just worked 5 days straight at Slug-Burger, and was itching to go on a mission. But Grup had also just done five days at The Cave Of Stuff, and Prohyas promised to visit Grup, Toilet Bear and Robopiggeh once it was over. Prohyas exhaled. "Simone, there was no guaranty that we was going to get a gig today anyway." He reasoned. "You got two yesterday." Simone grumbled with her arms crossed. Prohyas decided to ignore the comment and left. Simone went and sulked on her couch, but upon seeing the book Prohyas had bought her, and she thought about how things have changed from taking Prohyas in. It takes Prohyas forever to get ready in the morning. Personal, Simone used magic herself. The fridge was emptied at a faster rate, but with Prohyas bringing in gems as well, it wasn't a problem. Prohyas wasn't spending gems on magiswords anymore, when asked about it he answered he wanted to get all his current magiswords and Vambre back first, so he was basically hoarding them. Simone's view on her best friends had also changed. She knew that Vambre was the book smart one, while Prohyas was better with people and animals, but she never knew the full extent of their main differences separated them. Vambre practically had a fair understanding of every creature and location in Lyvsheria, while Prohyas was a natural beast tamer, magisword teacher. Picking up the book Simone thought about how the dynamic between herself and Prohyas had also changed. She felt as if them living closer together had also brought them closer together as people. Simone continued to contemplate as she murmured a spell from the books pages. Rookie mistake. With poof of smoke Simone began to cough and wave the smoke out of her face. Once the smoke had dissipated, Simone found her book had transformed into a gecko. "Oh boy." She commented. Mascot took notice of the gecko and lick his lips, before pouncing. The gecko jumped out of Mascot's way, and Mascot followed suit. "Mascot, no eating Mama's book! Again." Simone yelled as she jumped off the couch and chased them around the apartment. Plates, cups and jars were knocked off the counter, but Simone managed to catch them with her magic. As she caught more and more items, Simone felt a magical energy build up within her. "Enough!" She yelled as the magical energy was released. Every small item in the apartment was lifted into the air. Including Mascot and the gecko. Simone took a moment to register what she had just done, before smiling with pride. She careful moved each item back to where it originally was, one at a time, until it was just Mascot and the gecko. When Witchy tried to move the gecko towards her, it transformed back into a book and fell on the floor. Simone released Mascot and picked up her book, when she suddenly got a call. Simone answered and was greeted by a crying Grup. "Nnnnooooooooo!" He bellowed. "Oookay." Simone responded. "I think I should take over." Prug suggested off screen, and soon appeared in the hologram instead of Grup. "Hello." He greeted with a wave. "Erm, hi." Simone waved back. "So, erm, Grup called you because, what was it again/ Oh yes, Prohyas was carried away by ice gargoyles. Just before he entered the house." Prug informed Simone. "Ice gargoyles!? There's only one Mook who uses ice gargoyles!" Simone comments. "Should I hang up now?" Prug asks. Soon, in Transylberia. Simone raced through the snowy planes as fast as she could on her Golden Broomstick Magisword. She flew close to the ground so Frostferatu wouldn't see her coming. Or in case Prohyas had freed himself, and was hiding out somewhere. Simone saw 2 somethings in her way. She hit the breaks hard, and the 2 things in her way began to cry out. Simone closed her eyes as she got close to the obstructions. When she opened them, Simone had stopped and the people in front of her were covered in snow. "Th-th-thanks a-a lot S-S-Simone! As-as if w-we weren't c-c-cold e-enough!" Morbidia yelled as she shivered herself free of the snow. "Cold." Gateaux repeated as he stood still in the snow. "Y-y-you d-don't get t-to c-complain! W-with your c-cloak and fffffffffffFUR!" Morbidia snarled as she shivered. "Mmm, fur." Gateaux commented with pride. "I'm g-g-gonna h-hate this b-but. GATEAUX! H-hold me, a-and c-carry m-me home!" She demanded. "Hold?" Gateaux repeated with surprise. With in a flash, he was out of the snow and had picked Morbidia up bridal style, holding her close to his chest. "N-now home!" Morbidia barked. "Hold it, what are yous two doing out here anyway?" Simone asked with her hands on her hips. "Frostferatu paid us to make him a truth position." Gateaux answered. "A bit cliche. But why would he want Prohyas a truth position to Prohyas?" Simone questioned out loud. "See! I told you the ice gargoyles were carrying him." Gateaux told Morbidia. "D-d-don't c-CARE! N-n-not p-paid to CARE!" Morbidia responded as she sulked. "See, this is why no one likes yous two." Simone mentioned. "They don't?" Gateaux whimpered as Simone flew past. Meanwhile, at Frostferatu's castle. Prohyas was tied down on the pirouette, while 2 battered and bruised ice gargoyles limped away. Prohyas tried to escape until a voice caught his attention. "Not so tough without your sister, are you?" Frostferatu boasted. "Says the guy who had others capture me and tie me down?" Prohyas remarked. "Silence! Do you have any idea what your failure to deliver that gift caused me!?" Frostferatu yelled in Prohyas's face. "I still don't see why you didn't deliver it yourself." Prohyas mentioned. Further angering his captor. With all attention being on Prohyas, no one noticed Witchy Simone arrive at the front door. "In the shadow of something devious, I need to look less suspicious." With that Simone was transformed into a ice gargoyle with her only defining feature being her hat. With that Simone entered the castle. On a higher level Frostferatu was poring the truth position over Prohyas's face, as he shook his head violently. He did end up swallowing a few drop as he attempted to breath and that was enough. Once the bottle was empty Frostferatu cast it aside. "What was that!?" Prohyas asked as he coughed. "A truth position. Since someone has already dealt with your with the other, I will use whoever is sheltering you as a replacement." Frostferatu cackled, before he grabbed Prohyas by the head, and made him look him in the eye. "Now. Who are they?" Frostferatu asked with a growl. Fortunately, Prohyas has already had experience resisting truth positions back at Adventure Academy, but this one was far stronger. Prohyas did his best to hold out his entire body fidgeted as a result. "...A friend!" He cried out and took deep breaths. Frostferatu was surprised he managed to give such a indirect answer, but he knew how to get around it. "And what is their job?" Prohyas once again resisted the position as he tried to think of a broad answer. "...One they don't like!" Frostferatu grumbled and asked another question. "Where do they work?" "...Lyvsheria!" "Fine, we'll take a different approach. Are they a boy or a girl?" "...Girl!" Frostferatu grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere. Do they have fur?" "...No!" Frostferatu grew amused at how Prohyas's attempts to resist failed, the position would last long enough for Frostferatu to get the information he wanted. "What do they look like?" "...Like an angel!" Prohyas blurted out before blushing. Frostferatu was taken back by the answer for a moment. "Okay, what do they wear?" "...Clothes!" Frostferatu growled, and Prohyas grinned. "Still got some fight in you, ay? Well it won't do you any good! What. Is. Their. Name?" Prohyas fought hard to keep himself from answering. Harder Than he did before. Frostferatu grew more and more in anticipation with each passing second. "Ssss-ssss-Squirt!" He cried out. Frostferatu let go of Prohyas and backed up in confusion. "Squirt? What kind of name is-" "THAT'S! NOT! MY! NAME!" Simone cried out from the side. Her disguise vanished and she shot a powerful blast of fire magic at Frostferatu. Frostferatu quickly created a ice wall to block it, but the blast went straight through, and shoved him through the wall and left a large hole to the outside. The flames had caught the ropes holding Prohyas ablaze, allowing him to break free. "Witchy!? How long have you-" "Later Prohyas, we gotta go!" Simone cut him off as she grabbed him by the hand he used to point to her and dragged him to the open hole in the wall. Golden Broomstick Magisword. They both got on the Magisword and flew off, as Frostferatu picked himself out of the snow. So in the short "Flashback Farms" we see Kablammica flirt with Norman in certain way. We see Prohyas do something Similar with two people. Vambre in a few episodes. She's his sister, so nothing special there. And Simone in "Dungeons and Dayjobs". It might just be me, but I swear there's something to it. To be continued... This fanfic is written and created by Numbah10-40 Category:Blog posts